


X Japan Drabbles

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles I've written over the years, staring at least one member of X Japan





	1. The Genius of Fireworks

            Looking back on it, the term 'indoor fireworks' had been kind of self-explanatory. It was clear there was a difference between them and the regular fireworks you might find for outside displays and as hide sat in the police station giving in his statement, he wished he had thought things through a little more before jumping in at the deep end.

            The problem was, even a couple of units of alcohol turned off his ability to use logic or reason. That was why he had thought it was such a good idea to buy the fireworks and set them off in his lounge. It was pouring with rain outside but nice and dry inside. He'd been smart enough to avoid rockets or anything large. He wasn't entirely retarded. He had settled for a small Catherine wheel which he had nailed above his fireplace and set light to, pleased with his genius. He had followed almost every instruction to the letter. Making sure it was secure and getting back the correct distance to watch.

            And for the first two seconds it had been fun. The firework spun around, creating an impressive light show that made hide grin happily. He was a genius! Just wait until he shared this new-found revelation with his friends! They'd be so jealous. Soon everyone would be setting of fireworks inside! No more being cold or wet in winter, or too hot in summer!

            It was at this moment of self-congratulations that hide noticed the small fire spring up on his sofa. He frowned and glanced at the Catherine wheel that was spitting off more and more sparks.

            “Damn it!” hide exclaimed, making a mental note that Catherine Wheels were not suitable for indoor use. He hurried to his kitchen and grabbed the half full kettle, planning to use the water to extinguish the small flames. However by his return, several small fires had sprung up and startled hide stood still, not knowing which to go for first. The fire was getting worse with every moment and dropping the kettle hide grabbed for the phone to call the emergency services. This was already out of his hands.

            Slowly he backed away from the heat of the flames and had just reached his kitchen when the box containing the rest of the fireworks set alight.

            “Fuck,” hide muttered, startling the woman at the end of the phone. “Just hurry up!” hide shouted down the phone, having already given her his address. He put the phone down on the kitchen counter and ducked behind the work surface as the fireworks all began to explode at once. Thank god this was a house and not an apartment, so it was only his property that was getting ruined. He'd hate to have to bare the guilt of damaging something that wasn't his.

            Bright coloured sparks could be seen as he glanced up and though it was the best display he had ever seen, hide knew he needed to get out of there. Smoke from the flames and fireworks was already wafting into the kitchen and it was probably good he was crouching. Was firework smoke poisonous? He didn't want to find out. Taking a deep breath, he bolted across his kitchen and out of the back door, just as an explosion could be heard. hide automatically assumed it was just another firework going off but in reality, it was the fire reaching the selection of spirits he kept in his lounge.

           

            “And then the firemen turned up.” hide finished his report to the police men before him.

            “So, you're saying it wasn't arson?” The police man asked.

            “No. Just an accident,” hide said embarrassed. “You can't arrest me for that, can you?”

            “Seeing as nobody was hurt, no,” the police man replied. “Though your stupidity has wasted a lot of tax payers’ money.”

            “I'll pay that back.” hide promised, relieved he was getting away with this. Yoshiki would kill him if he ended up behind bars. Actually, Yoshiki was probably going to kill him anyway. Perhaps if he turned on the tears?

            “That would be a nice gesture,” The police man agreed. “Though I'm warning you now, your insurance company will not pay out for this.”

            “Fuck!” hide swore, as he realised the police were right. Perhaps he should have claimed this was arson? No, they'd find out and then he really would be arrested for insurance fraud and wasting police time. Clearing up the last few details, hide left the interview room to find Yoshiki waiting for him.

            “You burnt down your house?” Yoshiki asked, in reference to the text message he had received.

            “Indoor fireworks sounded like a good idea.” hide replied.

            “Idiot!” Yoshiki snapped scowling. “I suppose you need a place to stay?”

            “I don't suppose you'd let me stay?” hide asked. “Only it's too late to find a hotel and I wouldn't want to end up sleeping on a park bench.”

            “Give me your lighter, and your cigarettes for that matter. I wouldn't want you trying to light them on a toaster or something” Yoshiki said, holding out his hand.

            “How am I meant to smoke?” hide complained.

            “Under my supervision,” Yoshiki replied firmly. “You're not allowed to touch anything with the potential to burn down my house. You got that? No toasters, no hair dryers and defiantly no ovens.”

            “You're treating me like an irresponsible child.” hide complained.

            “You are an irresponsible child,” Yoshiki snapped right back. “Come on let's go home. We can sort out your rent when we get there.”

            “I have some ideas.” hide said, slipping his hand into Yoshiki's grinning as they walked out and headed for Yoshiki's waiting car. Rent meant he was staying for longer than a few days. Rent meant he was living with Yoshiki. Perhaps indoor fireworks hadn't been such a bad idea after all? Perhaps he really was a genius?


	2. Pata's Makeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hide decides to give Pata a makeover.

            “Pata! Pata! Pata!” hide shouted, as he ran into the house carrying several shopping bags in each hand.

            “What now?” Pata asked, appearing from the kitchen with a beer in hand. He'd been enjoying the temporary peace, that had now been shattered.

            “I've bought you some presents.” hide replied grinning.

            “You have?” Pata asked suspiciously, for hide to be this happy it was probably something he wouldn't like.

            “Yes,” hide replied. “I'm going to give you a makeover!”

            “Why?” Pata asked, pushing his slightly tangled hair back over his shoulders out of the way.

            “Because it'll be fun and some guys at work said you looked like a tramp.” hide replied.

            “Some guys at work?” Pata asked. “We work with the same people!”

            “Yeah.” hide replied.

            “Who said it?” Pata demanded.

            “I did, just then.” hide replied, sticking out his tongue at his frustrated lover.

            “Do I have to play the no sex card?” Pata asked taking no offence at hide's blunt honesty.

            “Wouldn't do any good tonight. I'm far too busy giving you a makeover to worry about sex.” hide replied.

            “So basically, you're going to make me look like somebody who's been dragged through a charity stores rejects?” Pata teased, referring to the bright and strange outfits hide had been known to wear.

            “No,” hide replied. “Come on, shower.”

            “I had one this morning.” Pata replied but hide was already dragging him towards the bathroom and so, beer in hand, Pata followed him. He finished the beer quickly in a few gulps as hide stripped off his clothing and allowed his lover to push him into the shower.

            “Wash properly.” hide ordered, checking there was a dry towel before leaving Pata in the bathroom as he went to set up the things he needed to give Pata his makeover.

 

            After his second shower of the day, Pata wandered into their shared bedroom rather reluctantly. hide never got this excited over nothing. Glancing at the clothes on the bed his panic subsided a little, black jeans and a white silk shirt waited for him. Not his usual style but ordinary enough not to cause panic for the guitarist.

            “Time to dress you!” hide announced, bouncing up off the bed and yanking the towel off Pata's waist.

            “Seriously hide, why?” Pata asked but the other only smiled and helped him into the shirt.

 

            Once dressed Pata was forced to sit on a seat, feeling a little uncomfortable in the tight jeans. How on earth did Yoshiki wear this sort of thing on a daily basis? Distracted by his discomfort, Pata didn't even realise what hide was up to until it was too late. A sharp metallic click filled the room and he realised that his left wrist was now handcuffed to the chair.

            “Hey hide!” Pata complained as he tried to free himself, he shouldn't have bothered and seconds later his right hand was handcuffed on the other side.

            “Can't have you running away.” hide replied with a gleeful smile as he pulled out some brand new hair straighteners.

            “No hide!” Pata screamed out. “What are you doing?! I've paid a small fortune to get these beautiful curls!”

            “You can get them back but you won't want too.” hide promised, as he began to tame the mess that was Pata's hair.

            Maybe forty minutes later, hide was finished and smiling he pulled the blanket off the mirror so that the guitarist could take in his new look.

            “hide!” Pata screamed out angrily. “I look like some sort of gay, pretty boy, sex toy! I look like Yoshiki!”

            “So?” hide asked but Pata was too furious to listen to him.

            “No fucking sex. Ever!” Pata shouted and frowning hide decided to let the guitarist calm down. Leaving the other handcuffed to the chair, he went downstairs to celebrate his hard work with a nice cold beer. One of Pata's off course.


	3. hide's Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hide is mad at Yoshiki, so he invents a "No sex" hat

            “What is that?” Yoshiki demanded, as he entered the room and found the guitarist wearing what could only be described as a barbed-wire hat.

            “It's the ‘No sex for Yoshiki hat’,” hide replied. “You know why.”  
            “Because I told you that you couldn't come and leave rehearsals in your costumes to save time?” Yoshiki tried.

            “No, you're right, the outfits might get damaged,” hide replied. “It's because you wouldn't let me leave naked.”

            “You're banning me from sex for that?” Yoshiki demanded.

            “Yes. No way you can sleep with me wearing this,” hide replied, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Yoshiki.

            “Idiot.” Yoshiki replied.

            “Dictator,” hide replied. “Well take this! I'm the dictator now!”

            “Of course you are.” Yoshiki replied, shaking his head. With a grin he walked up to hide and pulled him up off the sofa. The strength of a guitarist was no match of that of a drummer and within moments hide found himself bent over their table with his still clothes ass still rubbing against Yoshiki's crotch.

            “Lucky for you I'm not a rapist.” Yoshiki informed hide, as he let him go and headed off to get a drink, preferably alcoholic. With a frown hide stood up and went to pull out the rest of the barbed-wire from behind the sofa. Yoshiki had made his point, the hat needed some alterations.

[](http://photobucket.com/images/hide%20x%20japan)


	4. Spider's Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When hide and Yoshiki get trapped in a shop, specialising in outdoor sports equipment, Yoshiki can't possibly think of this being something fun. As always, hide is there to prove him wrong.

            “I think we should have some fun while we're here,” hide declared, getting a look of loathing from his lover as his answer. Yoshiki wasn't happy that they had been locked in the shop overnight and even less happy to find that the alarm system was broken, or connected only to the entrances. They'd realised hours ago that they would have to wait until someone came to open up in the morning. Since then Yoshiki had sulked in the bike aisle, feeling sorry for himself as hide had gone exploring for food, returning with a few energy bars, a bag of nuts and energy drinks. It'd been a meal but not an appetising one and the energy drink had made it impossible for either man to even consider sleeping.

            “What is there to do in here?” Yoshiki demanded, the shop selling equipment for outdoor hobbies such as climbing or hiking. “And don't even look at the horse whips, or you'll be the one getting the spanking.”

            “So grumpy,” hide complained. “Don't you remember how much fun we had when we got locked in that school? How about the time we got locked in the music studio, or the time we got locked in an office or…”

            “It seems your very good at getting us locked into places.” Yoshiki replied. He knew hide did this on purpose, knew that his lover had something kinky planned but he wasn't at all happy about the location and so he had taken up this position among the bikes, far away from the riding gear because surely that was what hide had plans for.

            “I'm very good at finding fun things to do in these places,” hide corrected. “Come on, or are you scared of what might just get shoved up that pretty ass of yours?”

 

            In the end Yoshiki had consented, as they both knew he would do, and he was now standing naked as hide secured the final clips to the harness. In the end it had been the climbing gear that had caught hide's attention and Yoshiki already had suspicions of what was to become of him. Ropes were tied, clips secured and then as he guessed he was being pulled off the ground, as if on one of those swings you could buy from sex shops. 

            “Looks like the pink spider has caught you in his web again,” hide mocked, as he approached Yoshiki with a water bottle, the kind usually clipped onto a bike frame. “But oh look, it's raining.” He teased, as he dripped the water over Yoshiki's exposed crotch. The water was ice cold and made Yoshiki shiver but he didn't complain and as a reward he felt hide's mouth wrapping around his length, so warm after it's icy shower. Moaning Yoshiki clutched onto the ropes that supported him, as his lover’s tongue ran along his erection, sending shivers down Yoshiki's spine. hide's finger teased Yoshiki's entrance knowing the other was helpless in his bonds. Aroused and trapped, that was how he like to see Yoshiki and they both knew that hide could tease him all day.

            “Please.” Yoshiki begged.

            “Please what?” hide asked, as if he didn't know.

            “Stretch me,” Yoshiki obediently begged. “I need to feel you inside me so bad.”

            “You do?” hide asked. “But you put up such a fuss about being trapped here?”

            “I'm sorry, just take me!” Yoshiki cried out, his words turning into a high pitch squeal as a lube coated finger penetrated him. Smiling, hide stretched his lover, enjoying the way his touch made Yoshiki squirm, the more he moved the more the swing rocked his lover scaring him as Yoshiki always had been a little scared of heights, even this little bit of the ground enough to make him anxious.

            “I want you to fuck yourself on me.” hide ordered, as he held his hand still, his fingers buried deep inside Yoshiki and gave the swing a slight push. He watched like a teacher, until Yoshiki was able to do as requested, making the swing bring him up and down hide's fingers. Pleased hide stepped back and stripped naked, replacing his fingers with his aching length, waiting for Yoshiki to do all the work.

            “Shall we take this to the next level?” hide asked, not giving Yoshiki a choice as he pulled on a rope, making Yoshiki's legs rise higher. Carefully hide lay his torso against Yoshiki and wrapped his arms around his lover so that he was taking him hard, the blood rushing to both their heads thanks to the position they were in.

            “Oh god, oh god, oh god.” Yoshiki cried out, part fear and part excitement as he felt his lover move inside him. He could tell hide was fighting gravity to keep his position but he was strong enough to hold on until he came, filling Yoshiki with that familiar wet warmth that made him feel like hide would be inside him forever. Even as hide moved away, part of him remained and smiling Yoshiki accepted the kiss.

            “You know the riding gear looks…” He began.

            “No,” Yoshiki snapped automatically but they both knew that soon that no would change to a yes, Yoshiki was never very good at forbidding hide from doing anything. The pink spider just couldn't be tamed.


	5. Egomaniac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugizo had been nothing but a nuisance to Heath since the day he had joined X Japan.

            Sugizo was the most egotistical man he had ever met, Heath decided as he took a sip of his beer and gave the guitarist before him a disgusted look. It was hard to beat the band's princess for that spot, but somehow Sugizo always managed to draw his attention away from Yoshiki. Even at his worst, Yoshiki couldn't keep his attention away from Sugizo for long. There was something about Sugizo that prevented him from looking away.

            “You just love it, don't you?” Sugizo purred, as he stroked his hand down his exposed abs and stomach, refusing to accept Heath didn't love everything he saw.

            “Yes, I'll love it when Luna tells you exactly what you look like.” Heath confirmed, with a sly smile. The guitarist's daughter had inherited her father's self-confidence, and never held back informing her Dad that he was a middle-aged man and should dress like one.

            “I look like a super star, baby.” Sugizo declared. Blowing his own reflection a kiss in the mirror.

            “So, that's your stage outfit?” Heath asked. Keeping his voice neutral, his eyes focusing on Sugizo's face. The guitarist was wearing his hair a little bit longer now, it looked soft but he wasn't going to mention it. “A pair of shorts and knee-high boots?”

            “Yoshiki already approved it.” Sugizo replied. It seemed unlikely, but it wasn't like Yoshiki had a firm grasp of age appropriate clothing himself.

            “Well then,” Heath replied. “We better hurry up. The show is starting soon.”

            “You don't mind the fangirls drooling over me?” Sugizo teased. Heath didn't listen as he walked past. Sugizo was trying to play him like he was a violin. He wasn't going to fall for it. Not again.

            He nodded at Toshi, taking his position back stage, his bass in hand. He couldn't wait to perform. There was nothing he loved more, nothing but the narcissist behind him, who was now wearing a black shirt over his beautiful torso.

            “Later,” Sugizo whispered as he brushed past him, his hand reaching down to gently slide over Heath's ass. “You can help me take this off. Seeing as you hate it so much.”

            “Hate it? You don't get me at all.” Heath replied, smiling as Sugizo headed around to the other side of the stage. Yes, Sugizo was egotistical, narcissistic and an attention whore, but from the day Yoshiki had asked him to make their new guitarist welcome, he had never failed. Sugizo was a pain, but when they were alone together he knew, he could be the one who was a pain in the ass. He called it revenge, Sugizo would call it love.


	6. hide's Religion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hide decides to set up a new religion.

When Yoshiki pulled up in the staff car park and got out of his car, he noticed quite a crowd had gathered in the far corner away from the buildings. Something about the way the crowd was laughing made him suspect somebody was getting up to no good and glancing at the few other vehicles in the car park he spotted hide's and Taiji's motorbike. He knew for sure that one of them, or both, was getting himself in trouble.  
Reluctantly he walked over and the crowd parted to let him through with more than one person looking at him warily. It was like he was a teacher breaking up a playground fight and they were the disappointed kids who had been expecting a show.  
Once he had reached the front of the crowd, he found Taiji sitting on a wall with his back against the building looking quiet and relaxed, so it wasn't him. Clearly it was hide and sure enough, there was the guitarist setting up a large rocket in an empty beer bottle. On his head he wore Taiji's favourite cowboy hat, which surprised Yoshiki as he'd never have expected the bassist to give it up.  
“Why are you wearing Taiji's hat?” Yoshiki asked, glancing at both guitarist and bassist to see who would give him the answer.  
“For the skill bonus, of course!” hide replied. “I had no head equipment and so Taiji very kindly leant me his.”  
“He's paying me in beer.” Taiji replied with a shrug.  
“A hat gives you a skill bonus?” Yoshiki asked.  
“And I need a skill bonus when it comes to fireworks. They're dangerous you know. I don't want to cause an accident.” hide replied, as if what he was saying made perfectly logical sense. To him it probably did.  
“But why are you setting up fireworks?” Yoshiki asked.  
“For Eris.” hide replied.  
“Who is Eris?” Yoshiki demanded.  
“A goddess.” hide replied and Yoshiki frowned.  
“The goddess of what?” Yoshiki demanded to know.  
“Strife.” hide replied.  
“You are not allowed to pray to the goddess of strife!” Yoshiki declared. “Especially not by lighting fireworks!”  
“But it's my religion!” hide replied, lighting the firework. “OK everyone back!” He called out and the crowd, including Yoshiki and hide, quickly moved out of the way of the firework. Taiji remained on the wall but thankfully it was far enough away that he wasn't hurt when the rocket shot into the air.  
“Hail Eris!” hide shouted loudly and the crowd cheered, everyone but Yoshiki.  
“Get. Inside.” Yoshiki replied, grabbing Taiji's hat from hide's head as the guitarist headed back inside. He was working with children! No worse, he was working with children who had money and could legally buy fireworks and alcohol. What had he done in a past life to deserve this?


	7. hide's Spaceship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hide needs money to buy a spaceship.

            “What exactly are you selling on e-bay?” Taiji asked hide, as he finished helping the guitarist set up an account on the website.

            “Clothes,” hide replied with a grin. “I need money.”

            “You need money?” Taiji asked. “Don't you earn enough with X?”

            “Not enough to buy a spaceship,” hide explained. “And what kind of evil alien overlord would I be, if I don't have a space ship?”

            “You're not an alien.” Came Taiji's blunt remark.

            “I am!” hide exclaimed. “How can you not know that?”

 

            With a sigh Yoshiki hung up the phone and went to turn on his computer. Taiji had been pretty vague about what hide was up to but he already suspected he wasn't going to like it. Sure enough, once he reached the website and saw hide's sales page he actually gasped in horror. There on sale, for anybody with a credit card, was a collection of underwear. Underwear he knew for a fact belonged to himself, or other members of the band.

            “At least he's put up some of his own.” Yoshiki muttered, though it wasn't really any comfort and wasn't going to save hide from the upcoming lecture.


	8. Toshi's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshi wants to get married and who better to perform the ceremony than his friend hide?

            “Something wrong?” hide asked Toshi one day, when he found the vocalist looking depressed.

            “The stupid church won't let me marry,” Toshi complained. “You should have heard the way the vicar lectured me on how rock music was sinful and how I was going to hell.”

            “We're not even a rock band.” hide pointed out.

            “Yeah, I was about to tell him but then he went on about the evils of metal, so I shut up,” Toshi replied. “Needless to say, we're going to have to pick somewhere else to get married now.”

            “I'll marry you!” hide replied.

            “You?” Toshi asked.

            “Yeah, it's all perfectly legal!” hide assured him and though Toshi was doubtful, by the time hide had finished he had been converted.

 

            “hide,” Toshi said warily, as he looked around the mock church set up in hide's living room. They were having the wedding rehearsal, though Toshi was beginning to have second thoughts. “Are you sure this is legal?”

            “Yes. Why wouldn't it be?” hide asked.

            “It doesn't feel right.” Toshi worried, just as the doorbell rang. An over excited hide went to answer it and flung open the door grinning.

            “It's your best man!” He shouted out and Toshi smiled to find Yoshiki walking into the room.

            “So, who's marrying you?” Yoshiki asked.

            “hide.” Toshi replied and Yoshiki's smile faded as he turned on the guitarist.

            “Begone demon!” hide shouted, holding up a wooden cross in an attempt to ward of the lecture he knew Yoshiki was about to give him. He was a vicar! The internet had said so!


	9. A Day At The Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would ever have thought that a trip to the zoo could end this way?

            hide was at the zoo with his nephew and niece, having a nice day out. He loved his brother’s kids as he would his own, as he doubted he'd ever had any. It was difficult for a gay man to adopt and getting a surrogate mother even harder. Though it wasn't really an issue yet, as he was still young and single.

            “Snakes!” His nephew suddenly exclaimed happily as he spotted the reptile house. “Please uncle, can we see them next?”

            “Of course.” hide agreed happily, a fan of the snakes himself. He expected some complaints from his niece but she remained quiet and taking that as acceptance, hide took the kids into the building and towards the nearest exhibits that contained various kinds of lizards. As he had been doing all day, he began to give a speech about each lizard as if he was an expert, though all his information came from the signs about the enclosures. The kids hadn't figured that one out yet though and honestly believed their uncle was that smart.

            Slowly they worked their way down, until they reached the area where all the snakes were kept. However hide's attention was elsewhere, as he spotted a man sitting on a bench staring at a boa constrictor. About his age the man looked tough but not necessarily dangerous. Wild, that was the word. Not something hide normally worried about, having bright pink hair changed your views on normality, but he did have two young children with him. He frowned, realising the man was alone and deliberately stepped between the man and them, blocking his line of sight before starting up his speech on snakes.

            “You're just reading the board.” The man interrupted half way through, breaking hide's concentration.

            “Are you really?” His niece asked but her brother was already looking at the board himself.

            “He is!” He exclaimed, glaring at hide for tricking him.

            “Thanks for that.” hide sarcastically said to the stranger.

            “No problem.” The guy replied, heading in hide's direction.

            “What do you want?” hide demanded knowing he was being rude but he was worried for his family’s safety.

            “Just to talk,” The man replied. “I'm Taiji and you look like fun.”

            “In what way?” hide replied.

            “Pink hair and eye-liner?” the man responded, with such an appreciative look on his face that hide realised the man had probably been checking him out.

            “I'm gay. If you hadn't guessed.” hide confirmed, glancing at the kids who had already got bored and wandered off to the next exhibit.

            “I can tell,” Taiji replied. “So am I, if you're interested.”

            “Why are you here?” hide asked, needing to know before he even began to think of flirting with this man, who was handsome and worth some consideration.

            “Oh, I was getting inspiration.” Taiji explained, pulling out an art book and showing hide the drawings inside of various snake themed clothes. Towards the end there were several copies of various snake skin patterns, clearly copied from the live examples at the zoo.

            “You design clothes?” hide asked suddenly interested. Gay, handsome and artistic, the three things he wanted most is a man.

            “Yeah. So not a paedophile, which you were clearly thinking,” Taiji joked and hide blushed, embarrassed he'd been so obvious. “Don't worry, let me take you out to dinner sometime and I'll forgive you.”

            “That does sound fair,” hide agreed quickly finding a scrap of paper to write down his phone number. “I need to be getting back to the kids before they run off too far.” He apologised, handing the paper over.

            “They yours?” Taiji asked.

            “My brother’s.” hide explained, seeing the relief of Taiji's face. Perhaps he had been worried hide was already with someone.

            “Better not lose them then,” Taiji agreed. “Or you'll probably never make the dinner.”

            “Probably not, unless I turn up as a ghost.” hide agreed.

            “Well I'll see you then.” Taiji replied turning to leave, calling his final words over his shoulder. “If you're good I'll even let you see my snake.” hide frowned as he watched him go, as he tried to figure out if he was being serious, or if it was some sort of sexual innuendo. Perhaps both? Well there was only one way to find out. He would go on that date, what was the worst that could happen?


	10. Love Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heath was well aware he was beautiful, in fact that was kind of the problem.

            Heath hadn't used this room in a while and he felt bad doing so now. He knew his fetish was kind of dirty, if not wrong, but he couldn't help himself. It didn't hurt anyone and nobody needed to know. For only one person ever entered this room and that was himself.

            Staring at his reflection Heath smiled and took in his graceful cheek bones, the sparkle in his eyes and his flawless skin. He was his own perfect example of beauty and if he wasn't careful, just staring at himself turned him on. More so than any lover, though he'd taken them in the past and had one now. Of course he enjoyed another's company, but he enjoyed his own too.

            What Heath loved most about this room, was the huge mirrors on the wall opposite the bed and the ceiling. Strategically placed so he could watch himself without any problems. The bed was soft and inviting and so he quickly stripped completely naked and went to lie on it, his back propped up by the pillows.

            Spreading his legs, he smiled at his reflection, his beautiful sexy reflection. God how he wished he could fuck himself. Knowing that was impossible, he reached over for the next best thing, a vibrator already covered with lube. Turning it on the lowest setting he teased his entrance, his eyes constantly on his reflection, admiring his beauty and totally turned on by what he was doing to himself.

            He continued like this for a while, before carefully sliding the vibrator into his body, pushing at it until all but the very end was buried deep inside him. Without thinking about it, or with any hesitation, he flipped the switch straight up to high and let out a long loud moan of sheer joy. It was a powerful vibrator and just being on this setting was pushing him to his limits. Good, that was how he liked it.

            Letting the vibrator go but leaving it running inside him, he began to rub his hardening penis gently, slowly encouraging it to life. This was bliss, complete perfection and becoming totally hard, he could only stare at the whore in his mirror. Such a slut with a vibrator up his ass and his hands wrapped around his own cock. Such a beautiful, fuckable whore. Just staring at him turned Heath on even more and frantically he began to thrust upwards into his fist, his free hand reaching for the vibrator and pounding that in and out of his ass.

            He slid down the bed and ended up lying flat, staring at the ceiling mirror as he worked on his own double pleasure. Why was he so beautiful? No wonder everyone was after his ass. He was too, though he could never truly have it.

            He admired the way the sweat left his chest shining in the soft light, the way his lips parted as he took in quick and desperate gasps of air, the way he withered slightly under the sheer power of the vibrator. Pounding the vibrator in harder and faster, he moaned out loud and found his body preparing for orgasm. Having no one to impress but himself, he let his body cum and shuddering pulled the vibrator out.

            'God, what a slut.' He thought, staring at the mirror Heath, who had cum all over his chest and hand, his legs still spread wide inviting anyone and anything inside. Licking his lips hungrily he reached for a penis shaped dildo and began to lick it hungrily, watching as the slut in the mirror gave a blow job to a man just out of range.

            The imagery was too hot for Heath, who found himself hardening again, but he ignored his desire and took the plastic in his mouth bobbing his head up and down the plastic shaft like a pro. Then unable to hold back, he took the dildo, which was longer and wider than his vibrator, and shoved that up his entrance, gasping back a moan.

            Almost violently he began to pound that inside himself, watching as his reflection withered and moaned for him. There was still cum splattered over his chest and using his free hand he wiped a little away and placed it on his lips. His tongue slid out and hungrily licked it away and he bucked his hips upwards in sheer pleasure.

            Once again, his hand wrapped around his erection and he was literally fucking his own fist as if it was another man. If only it could be that to man above him, with wanton eyes and such perfect long legs. Just look at that man's erection! So long and thick. What that must feel like to be inside him!

            He found orgasm approaching and with a scream of sheer pleasure, he welcomed it, splattering more cum over himself. His hand dripping in the stuff, he brought it to his lips and hungrily began to lick it off, still going at himself with the dildo. Deliberately leaving a trail of cum down his chest, leading to the splattering over his stomach, he finally stopped and pulled the toy out.

            Panting softly, he stared up at the sweaty, cum covered man and blew him a kiss. This must be what others saw after fucking him. It was delicious and only exhaustion stopped him going for round three.

            With longing he got up from the bed and lay his head against the mirror, wishing he could just step through the glass and have the man on the other side. With a sigh he left the room and headed straight to his shower to clean up. He couldn't have himself, not really, but he did have his imagination. He knew next time his boyfriend was pleasuring him, it wouldn't be his face he pictured in his mind but his own.

            Yes, his fetish was dirty, sure some people would say it was wrong, and if he had to admit it, it was hurting someone, himself. For no matter how much pleasure he gave himself, he always left wishing he could have more.


	11. Traitor

            Heath knew what he was doing was wrong, he knew he was betraying Yoshiki's trust, but he couldn't help himself. Ever since he had seen that man in person, if only for the briefest of moments, he knew he needed to get to know him better.  Gackt was beautiful, not just in magazines and on TV, where air brushing and make-up covered people’s flaws, but in reality too. Out of make-up, Gackt was just as stunning as he was when wearing it. Not only that, his beauty went deeper than his skin, it went deep down inside to his very soul.

            And now Heath was obsessed. He needed to get to know Gackt but he didn't have the other man's number and Yoshiki would never give it to him. Yoshiki always had been one for protecting personal information.

            However Yoshiki was also trusting of his band mates, and so when he had gone off to help a sound guy set up some equipment, he had left him phone unguarded and unlocked on the coffee table. Heath had seized his chance and picked up the small phone the second Yoshiki was gone. The drummer would never know, he may suspect but he'd never question Heath. Some things were best left alone.

            Quickly Heath located Gackt's phone number and typed it into his own phone, before hitting the call button. Nervously he sat and listened to the phone ringing before being picked up.

            “Hello?” Came the deep and powerful voice of an angel. It was Gackt! Grinning from ear to ear Heath sat back and wondered what he could say to such a perfect man.   
            Heath had no remorse for what he had done. Yes, he had betrayed Yoshiki's trust but it was such a small thing and the reward was so great. It had been worth it.


	12. The Trials Of Pata's Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was always a struggle to get Pata to do anything to tame his curls.

            “OK, done” hide announced as he turned off the hair straighteners and admired Pata's reflection in the mirror. The guitarist was always so much better looking when his mess of curls were tamed, though it was rare he'd let hide do it. Just one of those things Pata was so stubborn about.

            “See, and I didn't burn you like the stylist did that other time.” hide boasted, though he was convinced Pata had made that up in an attempt to get out of having his hair straightened.

            “I hate it,” Pata sulked. “I'm going to shower.”

            “No time!” hide lied. “Go get dressed.”

            “I am dressed.” Pata replied and hide gave him a look.

            “That's just the t-shirt you came in.” hide scolded.

            “I'm wearing it.” Pata announced, grabbing a bottle of the whiskey his t-shirt advertised and taking a long drink. “Got a problem with that?”

            “I...” hide began but Yoshiki was summoning him over to get ready himself and with a sigh hide gave up trying to make Pata look good and went to change.

 

            As the concert started hide glanced over at Pata and smiled at the other guitarist. OK, he had been stubborn and difficult in the dressing room and even now just looked like some guy off the street, but he looked good. Instead of a tramp or badly dressed hippy Pata looked like a sexy young stud. Licking his lips hide's mind quickly thought through all the ways he could thank Pata for at least meeting him half way. A huge grin spread across his face and excited at the concept hide threw himself into the live, for once not sad that this moment wouldn't last forever.


	13. Birthday Haunting

            Heath was in front of the mirror brushing his hair. It was his birthday and though he'd been at rehearsals all day, there was still time to enjoy some drinks at Yoshiki's home.

            “Happy Birthday.” came a voice that the bassist recognised as hide's, though he knew it was impossible. Still looking in the mirror there was the guitarist standing with his hand on Heath's shoulder, though outside the mirrors image hide was impossible to see. With a wink hide kissed Heath's cheek and then vanished, leaving the bassist feeling both pleased and confused. Had that been a ghost?


	14. Dress

Yoshiki fingered the skirt of his wedding dress with a sad smile. It always pained him to see the dress hung up, out of sight, abandoned, forgotten. He'd loved that dress, loved playing the blushing bride for his new 'husband', hide. The false innocence, that was so far from the truth that in itself was perverted, kinky, dirty. The wedding dress represented everything he had lost when hide had died. He'd lost the princess in himself. The man who paraded around with long hair and beautiful gowns, as spoilt and self-centred as anyone could be. When he was a princess, the world revolved around him even more than usual, but now the princess had retired. Though somehow, just on the odd occasion, Yoshiki remembered the woman he could be and put the dress on once more, if only to remember the part of him that was so close to being lost.


	15. Pata's One True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pata always had loved his guitar but today he was going to discover just how much.

            Pata sat in the dark corner of the room, holding his guitar against his chest as it rested lightly on the floor between his legs. He was paying attention to his band mates but they weren't paying any to him. They were all too busy trying to calm down yet another one of Yoshiki's temper tantrums. The drummer could be such a drama queen sometimes but that was all right. Some people were born to crave the spotlight, while others, like himself, just liked to sit in a dark corner in peace and quiet. Usually he'd like a packet of cigarettes and maybe a bottle of Jack Daniels to keep him company but he had neither today. Just him and his guitar.

            Pata loved his guitar. He loved the orange polished wood and the way it felt so smooth beneath his fingers when he ran his hands across the length. He loved the way it could so easily express how he was feeling without the need of a single word. He loved its weight and how it rested against his body so nicely. Protecting him like armour because nothing could break his guitar.

            Forgetting the band, and everyone else in the room, Pata pulled the guitar towards him and ran his tongue along its neck, tasting the sweetness of the bees wax he always used on the guitar. It was the best taste in the world and he licked it again, pulling the guitar closer to his body, it's base rubbing against his crotch in such a delightful way.

            Glancing up to make sure nobody was watching, Pata began to rub the guitar over himself slowly and deliberately, enjoying the sensation of the wood against his privates a little more than he probably should.

            Quietly Pata got up and, carrying his guitar, left the room unnoticed by his band mates, and quickly made his way to the toilets where he locked himself into a cubicle and quickly undressed, pleased to see that the walls and door went all the way to the floor so nobody could see his naked feet if they happened to walk in.

            Placing one foot on top of the closed toilet lid, Pata began to run the side of his instrument between his legs, moaning softly to himself as he listened intently to make sure nobody else entered the room. He was alone at the moment but that could change in an instant.

            He was already hard and he wondered how he could use the instrument to help him get off. It had made him hard, so it was the guitars responsibility to finish the job. Then with a smile he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jar of bee’s wax, which he spread liberally over the back of the guitar before running it along his hard length.

            Carefully he positioned his guitar to one side of his erection and his wax covered hand on the other before he began to thrust into the tight gap he had made eagerly. This was nice, nicer than any other masturbation tricks he'd tried before. Just him and his beloved guitar.

            Losing himself in the pleasure, Pata took up a frantic pace, moaning quietly glad he was alone. His eyes shut he focused on the sensations against his erection, the smooth wood, his warm hand, the wax making a perfect lube between them.

            He loved his guitar! Why had he never tried this before? His guitar was the perfect sex partner, always there, never judging him, always hard for him. Pata moaned in delight at the thought of doing this again and then he came, making a mess off his guitar, his hand and the wall. It didn't matter though, his orgasm had been intense and he shook slightly as his legs struggled to keep him standing.

            Knowing he really couldn't stay here much longer, Pata began to clean up the mess with toilet paper before getting dressed as quickly as possible. It was just as he was zipping up his jeans that he heard somebody enter the room and with guitar in hand he left the cubicle. It had been Yoshiki who entered looking mad, he had clearly lost the fight from before.

            “You take your guitar into the toilets now?” Yoshiki asked as Pata headed over to the sinks to wash his hands.

            “Can't risk anybody stealing my baby,” Pata replied, having already thought up an excuse for having the instrument with him. “We're getting married in Vegas you know.”

            “Really? Who's going to be your best man?” Yoshiki teased, smiling at Pata's joke, completely unaware of how close it was to the truth.

            “I haven't decided yet. But hide's guitars are the bridesmaids,” Pata announced with a smug grin as he left the room with his one true love.

            He was noticed when he re-entered the room but nobody said anything and he returned to his dark corner and lay his guitar by his side, hugging it close. There's was a secret love, a forbidden love, but it was love none the less.


	16. Toshi's Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though Yoshiki won't let Toshi have a wedding, that doesn't mean they can't have a wedding night.

            “Would you ever consider marrying me?” Toshi asked his boyfriend one night, after they'd attended a friend’s wedding together. It had been such a nice day that Toshi couldn't help but be a little jealous, wanting a day like that for himself.

            “I knew that wedding would be dangerous,” Yoshiki complained. “The answer is no, we've already discussed why.”

            “Nothing will change your mind?” Toshi asked, unconcerned by Yoshiki's rejection. He'd heard it all before and had long since put things into perspective. So what if Yoshiki wouldn't marry him? He still had the man in his life every day for what could be forever.

            “Nothing.” Yoshiki replied but Toshi only smiled.

            “Well, if you won't let me have a wedding, can I at least have the wedding night?” Toshi asked and Yoshiki gave Toshi a relieved smile, he really hadn't felt like discussing this tonight.

            “Sure sexy.” Yoshiki replied, as he reached over to touch his lover but though Toshi didn't move away, he clearly hadn't meant now and Yoshiki stopped as he waited for Toshi to continue.

            “It's only a wedding night if you wear the dress,” Toshi explained. “And it can't be at home, some hotel or something. I want it to look like we really have just got married.”

            “Why can't you wear the dress?” Yoshiki demanded.

            “Well there's two reasons,” Toshi replied. “The first, because I love to see you in women's clothing and I know you secretly love wearing them.”

            “And the second?” Yoshiki asked.

            “The second is because you’re my bitch,” Toshi replied. “And on that note, will you suck me off?”

            “You think I'm going to, after you said that?” Yoshiki demanded.

            “Oh, I know you will.” Toshi replied and as always, he was right.

 

            It took a few weeks for the wedding night to take place, as there were a lot of arrangements to be made but patience paid off and Toshi was soon dressed in a white suit, carrying Yoshiki to their 'bridal suit'. The pair were both a little drunk, as Yoshiki had needed a few to get up the courage to wear the dress in public.

            “You're so heavy!” Toshi complained, as he somehow managed to open the door and carried Yoshiki into the luxurious room.

            “You weigh more.” Yoshiki replied, giggling as Toshi carried him to the large bed in the middle of the room and placed him upon it before going to shut and lock the door. There was no way he'd want anyone walking in on them tonight. He turned slowly, pulling of his light blue tie and tossing it to one side.

            “Before we can have our wedding night, I want to give you something,” Toshi commented undoing the top button of his white shirt and pulling a small jewellery box from his pocket. “It's not a wedding ring, or anything like that, just a gift but I thought it's be more like a wedding night if I'd placed a ring around your finger before we had sex.”

            “Toshi,” Yoshiki replied stunned and shocked at Toshi's actions. Until now he had thought this was all about sex but clearly to Toshi this was more. This was him trying to live out his desire for a wedding. “Why don't we call it a commitment ring?”

            “You'll accept that but not a wedding ring?” Toshi teased but Yoshiki's only answer was to open the box and accept the ring with a smile. It was the best Toshi was going to get to marrying the drummer and accepting the gesture for what it was, Toshi slid of his suit jacket and joined Yoshiki on the bed. Their lips joined in a kiss and any negative feelings either of them might have felt disappeared as they were replaced with desire. Toshi's hand slid up Yoshiki's leg and over his thigh, as it reached under the dresses skirt and cupped the bulge in Yoshiki's underwear. He stroked Yoshiki gently as the other began to undo the buttons on his shirt and once again Toshi was reminded of why they were so much more than best friends.

            Yoshiki moaned into the kiss as Toshi stimulated him and pushed the shirt from Toshi's body, so that he could once again feel that soft but firm chest that he got to see so often. Toshi truly was beautiful and it was amazing they'd been together so long, been through so much together, survived every obstacle that tried to tear them apart.

            “Now, my sluty bride, how do we get this dress off?” Toshi asked, as he pulled back and pondered the question. With a bit of guidance from Yoshiki, the dress was removed from his slender frame and Yoshiki was left naked, except for a blue thong that was barely containing his erection. It was here that Toshi began to kiss with light feathery touches, that made Yoshiki let out little whimpers of desire. He loved the torture of being teased and so Toshi made no rush to pleasure Yoshiki further. Eventually Yoshiki couldn't take any more and began to beg Toshi to finish him off.

            “So eager.” Toshi teased, as he slid the underwear out of the way and began to kiss Yoshiki's erection without the fabric barrier. After a few moments he took the tip in his mouth and began to lick the head, tasting pre-cum already. Over time Toshi had grown to love the salty taste and knowing there was only one way to guarantee more, began to give Yoshiki an enthusiastic and pleasurable experience.

            With his hands in Toshi's hair Yoshiki let out all his moans of pleasure, holding nothing back. Upon his finger glistened the commitment ring and absent mindedly he knew he'd have to get Toshi one too. Feeling his orgasm approaching but not wanting to cum, Yoshiki held it back by thinking about rings but even that only helped him last another thirty seconds before he came in Toshi's mouth and all thoughts of rings were forgotten to pleasure.

            Finally opening his eyes, Yoshiki was rewarded with the site of Toshi pulling off his remaining clothes and watched with delight as the familiar but still beautiful body was exposed. Reaching out he ran his fingers over Toshi's own erection before informing Toshi of what he had seen straight away.

            “You have a little cum on your chin,” Yoshiki remarked with a grin. “Slut.”

            “Oh really?” Toshi asked, wiping it off with a finger. “You call me the slut but you're the one who's licking it off my finger.”

            “So I am.” Yoshiki agreed willingly, as he let the offered finger into his mouth and tasted his own cum. He teased the digit with his tongue but Toshi wasn't tempted by it tonight. He wanted full intercourse and grabbing the lube that he'd kept in the trouser pockets for this moment, he began to prepare Yoshiki for penetration. His actions were hurried but efficient and he was soon eagerly pushing his hard erection deep inside his willing lover. There was a pause as Toshi enjoyed the familiar heat and tightness inside Yoshiki but he craved more and slowly began to move inside the other, quickly picking up the pace until he was moving into Yoshiki at a quick and almost violent pace.

            Loving every minute, Yoshiki felt himself becoming hard again but before he could even think about doing anything about it, Toshi's hand was wrapped around his half hard erection and pleasuring Yoshiki as frantically as he was moving inside the drummer. Moans filled the room as pleasure consumed the pair and neither cared about anything else right now except for this moment.

            Toshi came first, filling Yoshiki with his cum but it was only a little longer before Yoshiki hit his second orgasm of the night and exhausted Toshi lay down beside Yoshiki, not caring about the cum that was on his chest from Yoshiki's orgasm. Yoshiki however did care and slowly began to lick Toshi clean before lying in his arms and thinking just how lucky they were to be together. There may not be a wedding planned in the near future but there would certainly be a few more wedding nights.


	17. How To Please Yoshiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Heath notices that Yoshiki isn't entirely satisfied in the bedroom, he knows he's doing something wrong but has no idea what it is. Being a mature and sensible adult, he brings up the matter with his lover who gives a rather surprising answer.

            As Heath lay naked in the bed, wrapped in Yoshiki's loving embrace, he prepared himself to ask the question he knew was now unavoidable. He'd had sex with the drummer now on six different occasions and though he personally found himself satisfied and happy every time, he could tell that Yoshiki wasn't. There was clearly something missing for Yoshiki and as a mature sensible adult Heath knew the best way to deal with this was to get it out in the open.

            “Is there something I'm not doing right?” Heath asked, praying it was something simple he could easily fix.

            “What? No. You're great.” Yoshiki replied and Heath frowned slightly. If he was great Yoshiki would look satisfied and happy after sex, instead of thoughtful. As if there was something he wanted to ask Heath but never could.

            “Really?” Heath asked. “I can't help but feel that you're not entirely happy.”

            “It's not you.” Yoshiki replied quickly. So quickly in fact that Heath knew that there was definitely something up with the drummer.

            “Yoshiki,” Heath sighed. “Just tell me, OK? How can we work through whatever this is if you won't even tell me what's wrong?”

            “I have a foot fetish.” Yoshiki replied, so fast and quiet that Heath barely caught the words.

            “You have a foot fetish?” Heath repeated, surprised but not alarmed by this revelation. This he could handle.

            “Kind of.” Yoshiki admitted and as Heath glanced at him, he could see how uncomfortable Yoshiki was admitting to something like this. What his lover needed was support and understanding, so holding back the jokes he wanted to make he asked another question.

            “Do I have sexy feet?” Heath asked as he leant over and kissed Yoshiki on the cheek.

            “Very.” Yoshiki replied, so clearly relieved that Heath wasn't mocking him that Heath felt a little sorry for him. To have such a fetish that you struggle to admit to your partners must be pretty bad to deal with. It wasn't like it was even that big a deal. So what if Yoshiki liked feet? There were far more extreme and weird fetishes out there.

            “What would you do to them, if you had the chance?” Heath asked, gently running his hands across Yoshiki's chest admiring the muscles developed through training and the art of drumming.

            “I'd massage them for you. Feel their curves,” Yoshiki replied. “Then I'd kiss them all over and then I'd normally sneak off to deal with the hard on.”

            “Not tonight,” Heath promised. “Tonight, if you get hard, I'll help you out.”

            “You're really OK with this?” Yoshiki asked.

            “It's better than being bad in bed.” Heath replied.

            “Which you're really not.” Yoshiki assured him, as he gently pulled the bed covers off them both and went to kneel by Heath's feet. Gently he picked up Heath's left foot and pulled it towards his lips, his eyes on his lover’s gaze. Heath only smiled and encouraged Yoshiki gently kissed the top of Heath's foot before running his hands lightly over the skin, feeling the bone structure underneath. He smiled in pleasure as he realised just how nice it was to finally have somebody know that to him this was a sexual act.

            “Why don't you rub in some lotion?” Heath suggested, handing over a tub of lavender hand cream and shutting his eyes to enjoy the massage. Yoshiki smirked as he remembered how they had used some of the cream before but happily took the tub and helped himself to some of the cream. Gently he rubbed it into Heath's foot, massaging it gently knowing that at least this way Heath would get pleasure too even if it wasn't sexual.

            Yoshiki took his time massaging both of Heath's feet, turned on by this intimacy as well as the content sighs escaping Heath's lips. He really was good at massaging feet, he'd had plenty of experience, though Heath was one of the few who knew why he loved this act so much.

            Finishing the massage, he once again lifted one of Heath's feet and brought his lips down to kiss the skin, this time smelling the flowery scent of lavender. He'd never felt so relaxed and content as he did now and it was all thanks to this amazing man who was acting so supportive to his unusual desires.

            Lying on the bed Heath smiled as he noticed how distracted Yoshiki was. He could see how hard his lover was and was more than happy to keep his promise to help him get off. Carefully Heath lifted his free foot and ran it gently up Yoshiki's thigh before letting it rub across Yoshiki's erection, pleased to see the look of pure happiness on Yoshiki's face. He'd finally learnt what he'd been doing wrong and determined to make it right, he continued to rub Yoshiki with his foot.

            “Oh god Heath!” Yoshiki moaned, as he let Heath's foot go and watch in delight as it too began to rub against his crotch. Together Heath's feet stimulated Yoshiki and the drummer could only moan in pleasure as Heath managed to pleasure him so perfectly.

            “Come for me!” Heath ordered, as he took in the tell-tale signs that Yoshiki was close to coming. Sure enough, seconds later Yoshiki came across his feet and moaned one last long happy moan before sighing contently and staring down at Heath's cum covered feet with open lust.

            Accepting the tissue Heath offered him, he gently cleaned away the mess before kissing both of Heath's feet one last time. Feeling totally satisfied sexually for the first time in his life, Yoshiki returned to Heath's side and gave him one last kiss. This time on the lips, because no matter how perfect and sexy Heath's feet might be it was the man they belonged to that he loved most off all.


	18. Take It Off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshiki is sick of Pata's chest hair and decides to take matters into his own hands.

            Yoshiki was in the chemists stocking up on condoms, when he spotted them. Waxing strips designed for a woman's legs but his mind was already on Pata, who simply refused to do anything about his chest hair. It drove Yoshiki mad that Pata wouldn't at least shave it off and impulsively he picked up a packet before heading to the till. The lady behind the counter looked startled as she recognised the drummer and her eyes falling on what he was buying she seemed even more shocked. It was a lot of condoms for any man to buy but Yoshiki didn't care.

            “Safe sex is important.” Yoshiki informed her, as she began to nervously scan the bar codes of his items.

            “I'm glad you're being sensible.” She managed to get out. Glancing at the till Yoshiki threw a few notes onto the counter and telling her to keep the change left with his bag of condoms and packet of waxing strips. He had a guitarist to deal with.

 

            Knowing perfectly well he was going to need help on his mission, he called up hide who was up for anything and together they arrived at Pata's house baring the gifts of cake and a bottle of Jack Daniels. Surprised to see his friends, Pata happily let them into his house and they were soon settled in his kitchen laughing and joking as if nothing was up.

            Indicating to hide to begin, the pink haired guitarist got up and stretched before looking for his 'phone' in his bag. Instead he pulled out a length of rope and making his move Yoshiki pinned Pata to his chair, whilst hide quickly stripped of his shirt and began to tie his hands to the wooden frame.

            “What are you doing?” Pata demanded, not sure if he should be amused or offended by his band mate’s antics.

            “Dealing with your chest hair.” Yoshiki announced as he began to prepare the waking strips.

            “But I like my chest hair! It's manly!” Pata complained turning to hide for support. “We guitarist are supposed to stick together!” He complained.

            “I'm just here because I thought it would be fun.” hide replied with a shrug.

            “Come on guys!” Pata complained but getting nowhere by protesting he changed tactics. “What if I agreed to shave it off?”

            “Too late. I bought the waxing strips now.” Yoshiki said, firmly placing one across Pata's chest right down the middle where the hair was thickest and longest.

            “Sadist!” Pata exclaimed but Yoshiki only grinned and with a quick strong tug pulled the waxing strip off Pata's chest. To be fair to the guitarist he held back his cry of pain and only grimaced. Knowing he had lost he tried to act manly as Yoshiki waxed the rest of his chest, already planning to grow his hair back.

            “Doesn't that look better?” Yoshiki asked hide, who was sitting in the corner enjoying a slice of the cake they had bought.

            “I could totally lick that chest.” hide agreed with a wink that made Pata shiver in fear. The last thing he wanted was hide licking his chest!

            “I think we've tortured Pata enough for one day.” Yoshiki decided, as he began to untie his guitarist.           

            “I will get my revenge.” Pata said with a glare before picking up the bottle of Jack Daniels. At the end of the day there was nothing a glass of whiskey couldn't fix!


	19. Toshi's Dark Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshi may have broken Home of Heart's control over him but scars of the mind are not so easy to overcome.

            Toshi was having one of his bad days, when the memories of his time in Home of Heart plagued him and all he could do was curl up in his bed and pray that it would go away. Why did they keep beating him? Would he ever be free? What had he been doing? It all seemed so ridiculous in hind sight, so obviously a cult. If that was the case, why wouldn't these memories leave him alone? When would the guilt pass? Would he ever get to control his own fate again?

            Footsteps could be heard in the hall outside, it had to be Yoshiki who had warned him he would be home sometime this week. It was nice of Yoshiki to be so thoughtful, especially as this was his home he was allowing Toshi to live in rent free. Just until he got back on his feet, but how long would that be?

            “Toshi?” Yoshiki called as he pushed open the door, his smile fading as he saw how miserable his friend was. They'd discussed it all before. Toshi's depression, which ironically had been one of the things that had led him to this moment and his guilt. Yoshiki had done everything he could to help his friend. Lent him things, supported him in front of the media and helped him get the courage to face the people he had hurt most but no matter how much progress Toshi made, he always ended up right back here.

            “Hey,” Toshi managed to get out, faking a smile. Perhaps Yoshiki would assume he was just tired? “Just got back to Japan?”

            “Pretty much,” Yoshiki agreed, as he sat down on the bed and gave Toshi a concerned look. Well so much for trying to fool him. His friend just knew him far too well. “Anything you need to talk about?”

            “We've said it all, haven't we?” Toshi asked.

            “I don't know what to do anymore,” Yoshiki confessed. “You know I'm here for you, I'd fly to Japan on the next flight every time you called. Is the therapist not helping?”

            “I didn't go,” Toshi confessed. “I can't stand the thought of anyone else trying to change the way I think. It's so hard to trust anyone now.”

            “Even me?” Yoshiki asked.

            “You're probably already controlling my thoughts,” Toshi said, pulling himself up into a sitting position, if only to help lessen Yoshiki's worries. “Maybe the real me doesn't even want to be a musician?”

            “Maybe,” Yoshiki agreed. “It's true I demand a lot from you. All I really want is for my best friend to share the stage with me.”

            “I know, on a good day I would never doubt you,” Toshi reassured him. “I have more of them now.”

            “What am I going to do with you?” Yoshiki asked, though he was smiling.

            “Just hold me, it's all I need from you.” Toshi suggested and obediently Yoshiki did just that, warming Toshi with his body heat and keeping his negative thoughts at bay. If depression was the dark night, then Yoshiki was his sun. Just having his best friend on his side was the strength he leant on, the presence he needed to heal and move on.

            “When I go back to LA next month, do you want to come with me?” Yoshiki asked.

            “I don't want to get in your way.” Toshi protested, breathing in all the familiar scents that brought to the childhood which he spent with his dear friend.

            “Do you ever?” Yoshiki asked. “It's lonely without you.”

            “Then I'll come.” Toshi agreed, knowing in his heart that only Yoshiki could help him get him through this because on nights like this, Yoshiki was the only one he could trust.


	20. Why Can't I Call You Aniki?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When hide comes over Heath upsets him but the bassist just can't figure out what he's done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aniki: Is a term for an older brother that you respect or admire. It can be used for blood relatives of significant power or influence, or those you have a strong brotherly relationship with.

            As usual hide entered Heath's home without knocking and headed straight for the living room where, as usual, Heath was sat on the floor playing some game.

            “Hey.” hide commented, sitting beside Heath and taking the controls straight from the younger man's hands.

            “You're early today.” Was Heath's only observation, as he watched hide complete the part of the game he'd just been struggling on for the last half hour.

            “I was bored,” hide replied. “Thought I'd come see what you were playing.”

            “You're just like my brother,” Heath complained. “He used to do the same thing.”

            “I'm nothing like your brother!” hide exclaimed, offended at the concept.

            “You are. He used to come into my room when he was bored and take the controls out of my hand just like you did!” Heath explained but to his surprise hide looked hurt by the accusation.

            “I'm nothing like your brother. Is that how you see me?” hide demanded.

            “Well you look after me sometimes and sometimes you tease me, or take my toys, yeah your exactly like my big brother. Maybe I should start calling you Aniki?” Heath replied but hide only scowled.

            “Forget it.” hide muttered but Heath couldn't. Why was hide acting so badly to what had meant to be a compliment?

            “I mean it as a good thing.” Heath replied but his words fell on death ears and hide sulked for most of the evening. Had his words really hurt hide so much?

 

            Later that night, after hide had gone, Heath decided to call Yoshiki and ask for his advice. The drummer was close to the guitarist and the two seemed to share an instinctual understanding of each other. Perhaps Yoshiki could explain what was going on.

            “Heath?” Yoshiki asked into the phone sounding surprised. Well it was late but not unreasonably so.

            “Yeah, it's me,” Heath replied. “I need some advice.”

            “And you called me?” Yoshiki asked, sounding even more surprised than before. “Is hide not picking up or something?”

            “Well it's him I want to discuss.” Heath replied.

            “Ahh, I see.” Yoshiki said sounding pleased.

            “He just sat here sulking all night and I don't know why.” Heath replied and there was a moment of silence as his words sunk in.

            “Well is something bothering him?” Yoshiki asked. hide could get depressed over things sometimes.

            “Not that he will tell me,” Heath replied. “I think I upset him though.”

            “You think?” Yoshiki asked.

            “Yeah. He came over, just like he always does, letting himself in and taking the controllers out of my hand, and I commented that he acts just like my brother and then he got upset.” Heath explained.

            “Poor hide.” Yoshiki commented, sounding sad.

            “What?” Heath asked. “It was meant to be a good think. I even called him Aniki!”

            “You really don't know why he's upset?” Yoshiki asked.

            “Of course not!” Heath exclaimed.

            “You really are an idiot,” Yoshiki commented. “If you can't figure it out, then I can't tell you.”

            “What?!” Heath asked startled.

            “And don't ask the others for help,” Yoshiki replied. “They either don't know, or won't tell you. You need to figure this out for yourself.”

            “Well thanks for the help.” Heath replied sarcastically.

            “My pleasure.” Yoshiki replied hanging up on Heath, who sat staring at the phone in shock. What on earth was going on?

            Perhaps he should think about this logically. hide had got upset after he had called him Aniki and Yoshiki had felt pity for hide when Heath had explained this to him. Clearly calling hide his brother was the problem but why? When was it offensive to call your friend your brother? Well if hide was younger than him then Aniki might be offensive but hide was older so it couldn't be that. Perhaps it was the comparison with his own brother that hide had found offensive? But he hadn't said anything negative about him, not really. Besides if that was the case, hide would have been angry and not upset.

 

            “Pata, I need your help.” Heath complained into the phone later that night, when he still hadn't figured it out. It was late now and Pata sounded like he had just been woken up but the guitarist didn't complain.

            “Sure,” Pata replied. “What with?”

            “If somebody called you their brother as a compliment, is there any situations where you might get upset?” Heath asked. Yoshiki had warned him not to ask for help but this was cryptic enough that Pata wouldn't know what he was talking about.

            “I don't know,” Pata replied. “Oh wait yeah, if I had a crush on her, then I might be a little upset. Nobody wants to know that the girl you like sees you as a brother.”

            “But that can't be it!” Heath complained.

            “I really can't think of anything else.” Pata apologised and saying his goodbyes Heath hung up the phone. It was impossible that hide liked him. hide was... wait wasn't hide bi? Heath had only ever seen him date women but he was sure that hide had mentioned once that he liked men. But to like him, well he was attractive and they got on well and...

            “hide likes me!” Heath exclaimed out loud, as he realised exactly what he had done to hurt his friend. Well everything was OK now because now he knew exactly what he needed to do to make things better. Picking up the phone he rang hide's number and waited eagerly for the guitarist to pick up.

            “It's late!” hide complained into the phone, yet another friend he'd woken up.

            “I know but I just need to ask you something.” Heath explained. “Instead of Aniki can I call you my Aibou?”

            “Aibou, partner?” hide repeated. “That's better. Yeah I can accept that.”

            “Only I don't see you as a brother any more. Not now I've figured it out,” Heath explained. “If you like me as more than a friend but more intimate than a brother then I think, just possibly, I could think of you that way too.”

            “Heath. Are you saying you want to be my boyfriend?” hide demanded.

            “Come over and find out.” Heath replied, hanging up on the guitarist with a smile because he knew he wouldn't be alone for much longer. In just a few hours he'd have a sexy lover to call his own. It would be just perfect, he never wanted another brother anyway.


	21. Birthday Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Yoshiki's birthday and all his closest friends were there to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this drabble shows it's own age! I almost changed the candle part, but left it in the end.

            Yoshiki looked at the cake and then back at Miyavi. Even from here he could feel the heat from the 43 candles.

            “Miyavi. Why does my cake have so many candles?” Yoshiki demanded looking annoyed.

            “43.” Miyavi proudly boasted.

            “But I’m not 43!” Yoshiki complained.

            “You so are!” Heath said, slapping his friends back. “The cake was his idea.” He added, indicating at Miyavi. Yoshiki gave Miyavi a death glare and turned around to smile at his closest friends. This was his second birthday party. The real one where only the people he actually cared about attended. The ones he knew he could trust. The rest of X Japan were there of course and some of his old friends from high school. Then there were the members of SKIN, the band he had started and then been too busy to produce.  

            “Of course it was,” Yoshiki said with a sigh. Miyavi never did let him forget about just how old he had become.

            “Does my Papa not like it?” Miyavi asked, with big brown eyes. Yoshiki knew he should be annoyed but he couldn’t help laughing. OK, so he was literally old enough to be Miyavi’s father. He couldn’t deny that. And it was kind of sweet how Miyavi was trying to fill in the hole where his real father should have been. Really it was an honour but did he really have to say it in public?

            “I’m not you’re Papa.” Yoshiki said rolling his eyes.

            “I think you’d better blow out those candles before the cake melts or something.” Pata warned.

            “Make a wish!” Miyavi cried excitedly, getting cheers from the rest of the party of “Wish! Wish! Wish!”

            “Wait!” Gackt said as he approached the stage like area that the cake was standing on.

            “What?” Yoshiki demanded annoyed. Pata was right. He needed to blow out those candles pretty soon.

            “Happy Birthday too you.” Gackt began to sing and silence descended on the room as one of Japan’s best vocalists began to sing for the famous drummer. His English was accented but perfectly understandable and Yoshiki could only grin happily. As Gackt reached the last line he bent over to blow out the candles. Naturally it took several tries to blow them all out but finally the task was done and his wish was made.

            “Cake time.” Yoshiki announced happily, as he began to cut his own cake. To his amusement somebody put on X’s song celebration and Yoshiki’s goofy smile took over his face. He was having the time of his life and there would have only been one way to make this better, if he was here.       hide. Wild, crazy, fun hide. He couldn’t deny he missed his friend terribly. Why had he done it? Why had he left him alone? Didn’t hide realise that he loved him? Why didn’t hide call him instead? Why?

 

            “You’re thinking of him, aren’t you?” Heath asked Yoshiki when the two of them were alone. As he spoke he lay a supportive hand on Yoshiki’s arm, offering his support as well as his love.

            “I miss him.” Yoshiki admitted sadly. “I know we all do but…”

            “He was your lover,” Heath finished for him. “It’s not your fault you know.”

            “Two of the most important men in my life killed themselves. How can I not feel it’s my fault? That you’d eventually do the same.”

            “Yoshiki don’t be stupid. I’m not going to kill myself just because you love me.” Heath announced firmly.

            “hide did. My father did.” Yoshiki stated firmly.

            “But I won’t,” Heath interrupted. “You’re ruining your own party with these thoughts.”

            “Do you want to know my wish?” Yoshiki asked suddenly. Most likely trying to change the subject. That was all right. It was what Heath wanted him to do anyway. Move onto happier discussions.

            “But then it won’t come true.” Heath reminded him.

            “Well it was kind of our wish.” Yoshiki explained.

            “Our wish?” Heath repeated.

            “Yeah,” Yoshiki responded. “I wished that he’d give his blessing on our relationship.”

            “hide?” Heath asked.

            “Yeah,” Yoshiki replied. “I know he’d have wanted me to move on but….”

            “I think you wasted your wish,” Heath responded. “If hide doesn’t accept that you love me, then who would he accept? hide was my friend to.”

            “It gave me some peace of mind,” Yoshiki respond, as he gently wrapped his arms around Heath. “I love you.” He whispered before giving Heath a single loving kiss. “Come on. Let’s get back to the party.”

 

            “It’s snowing!” Yoshiki exclaimed in complete shock as he stood by a window with Heath’s arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

            “So it is.” Heath remarked.

            “So beautiful,” Yoshiki whispered in awe. “I always wanted snow on my birthday.”

            “Well now you’ve got it.” Heath replied happily.

            “Yeah,” Yoshiki replied with a smile. “And I didn’t even wish for it this year.”

 

            Up in heaven hide watched Yoshiki enjoying his birthday with a content smile. It was right that Yoshiki had moved on. That he was happy. If only there had been some way for him to tell him. In time, 40 or 50 years. Until then he’d have to be content in just sending him a little snow. It was the least he could do.

 


End file.
